On The Rocks
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Ginny's relationship with Harry seems to be rocky lately. She feels as if everything is changing. Written for Hogwarts Online II Prompt of the day.


Written for Hogwarts Online II Prompt of the day March 9th:

Prompt: **"I never thought I would say this, but after what I just heard I need a drink."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

><p>"Is everything alright, Harry?" Ginny asked her fiance as he turned over on his side.<p>

"I'm just really tired tonight, Ginny."

"You're serious, you're going to sleep?" Ginny sat up and started pulling on her shirt.

"I've got an early morning meeting tomorrow. Then lunch with Ron."

"I can't believe this. I practically throw myself at you, and you flirt back, and then tell me you're going to bed?" She turned around to her Fiance. "Harry? Dang it. I can't believe he really fell asleep on me.

The next morning Ginny wouldn't talk to Harry. She made him breakfast, and coffee, but when Harry asked for a kiss before he left for the ministry, Ginny turned her head and crossed her arms giving him the cold shoulder. She soon left for Quidditch practice with the Holly Head Harpies.

Ginny couldn't concentrate once she was at her training for Quidditch. She tried focusing on making goals, but once she missed about five of them her coach called her to the ground. Ginny flew down and hopped off her broom.

"Is everything alright, Weasley?" Her new coach asked.

"I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Take an afternoon off. Go rest, be prepared for the away game this weekend."

"Are you sure?"

"You're the one getting married soon right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Then take a break for an afternoon. We're playing against that new Quidditch team this weekend, and you need your rest."

"Okay."

Ginny took her broom, put it away with the rest in the broom cupboard at her stadium, and went to take a fast shower. Once she was out, she got all dressed up for her lunch with Hermione.

She was quiet through their weekly lunch. Hermione noticed something was wrong when Ginny hardly touched her chicken salad. Ginny chewed slowly. Hermione put down her water, and stared at Ginny.

"What's wrong?" she asked Ginny.

"Nothing."

"Your wedding is a few months away, and you're telling me nothing's wrong? Don't lie to me," Hermione stated.

"It's kind of personal."

"You're pregnant?" Hermione exclaimed as her eyes grew wide.

"No."

"Then what is it?" Hermione asked causing Ginny to sigh. Ginny shifted in her chair lightly.

"Have you and Ron, I can't believe I'm asking this because he's my brother, but have you ever had trouble making love?" Ginny glanced down at the table as their waiter handed them the check.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, and beat Ginny to the check.

"My treat."

"What? No, it's my turn." Ginny said.

"You paid last week. My turn," Hermione said.

Ginny didn't bother saving her salad. Her appetite was forgotten about when she saw a blond heading into the shop across the street from the new diner.

"Diagon Alley's changing," Hermione said as she stared out the window after the waiter picked up the check.

"I wanted to check out the new Quidditch supply shop before we left if that's okay." Ginny brushed off the subject she had brought up with Hermione as she stood up to stretched after sitting for so long. She tossed her long red hair behind her shoulders as she put on her purse over her left shoulder.

"I don't have to go back to work till two, that's fine," Hermione said as they walked out together into the sunshine.

"I can't believe how many new shops are in Diagon Alley now after the war. First the diner, then the Quidditch shop. I wonder who owns it."

"Well, there was Quality Quidditch supplies, but that got destroyed in the war. Who knows. This new one's called Lightening." Hermione opened the door for Ginny as Ginny walked in.

The shop had everything like Quality Quidditch Supplies had, but more. Ginny went straight to the broom section. Her last set of good gloves got destroyed in the last game. Ginny tried on a set of dragonhide black gloves as she turned around to face Hermione.

"What were you trying to say before we got interrupted?" Hermione asked as she leaned against the wall, bored already with the new shop.

"Oh. Um, never mind."

"Gin, if something's bothering you? You know you can tell me," Hermione stated.

"I know. Well, Harry and I have been having trouble with our sex life lately. I practically threw myself at him last night. He turned around and went to sleep on me."

A laugh caused them to turn around. Ginny immediately crossed her arms when she saw Draco Malfoy standing before her.

"I believe this is a private conversation Malfoy," she stated flatly.

"Having problems in the sack, Weasel?"

"That is none of your business."

"I would have thought you'd be excellent in bed, Weasel." He laughed, but stopped suddenly when Ginny punched him in the stomach.

"You better pay for those gloves before you walk out, Weasel. I don't tolerate stealing in my shop," he managed to get out while hunched over holding his stomach.

Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other.

"Your shop?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Granger. My shop. I'm the one who came up with it. My Quidditch shop."

"Well then, I'm very pleased to have punched the owner of the shop and won't be buying these here." She took off her gloves and threw them at Draco. Turning on her heels, she turned towards Hermione.

"I think I need to get back home," Ginny said to Hermione, taking her by the arm. She paused momentarily, taking in the feeling of just punching Malfoy and turned around. She soaked in the horrified look of 'I can't believe she just did that' etching across Malfoy's face and smiled at him. Ginny winked, and turned back around.

Once Ginny was home, she wished she had gotten the gloves as she looked at her old torn ones. Ginny sighed, and tossed them aside on the counter. She then saw the note Harry had left her resting on the counter.

_'Gin, another wanna-be-Voldermort is on the rise, I'm off to go to America with Ron and the other Aurors, Kingsley's coming with us, which means this guy's huge. He's already got loads of followers. I'm sorry to not tell you in person, but you were still out and I had to leave right away. Gin, this may take a week, or a month, if it takes two or more, we'll have to post-pone the wedding. I'm sorry to have told you in a letter. Remember, I love you._

_~Harry'_

Ginny's eyes grew wide as she reread the letter for a third time. She took the letter and stuffed it in her purse. Instead of going straight to Hermione's like she should have, she went straight back to Diagon Alley. She didn't know what came over her, but she just had to have those gloves. Ginny walked back into the shop and glanced around hoping Malfoy wouldn't be there. She went straight to those gloves, picked out her size and turned around running right into Draco.

Ginny lost her balance, and almost fell to the ground, but Draco caught her and pulled her up. He stared into her brown eyes for a moment before blinking twice and letting go of her.

"What are you doing back here, Weasel?" he asked as he shook off the awkward moment that passed between them.

"I'm buying these gloves. There the best ones I've ever felt."

Draco looked around the shop to make sure no one was looking. He suddenly pushed Ginny against the wall and kissed her hard on the lips. It happened so fast, that Ginny didn't realize who she was kissing till she opened her eyes. She pushed him away from her and slapped him with the gloves.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" she said panicking.

"You didn't want to kiss me? I thought you did. Didn't you feel something between us today?" he asked.

"I'm ENGAGED!"

"So am I."

"Happily engaged, Malfoy first of all, second, Harry would come back and kick your bloody arse if he knew what you just did. And third, take your filthy gloves, I don't need them that badly." Ginny threw them at him and stormed out before he could speak another word to her.

She turned another corner before slowing down and leaned against the wall of Diagon Alley. Ginny breathed in and out before touching her lips. She could still feel his lips on her as if he were still kissing him. She then snapped back into reality and realized who she was daydreaming about.

Ginny Disapparated to the Burrow knowing automatically that's where Hermione would be with the sudden departure of Ron and Harry. She Apparated right into the kitchen of The Burrow, surprising Hermione and her mother who were each seated opposite of each other at the table drinking tea.

"Ginny, we wondered when you would be showing up," Hermione said smiling, and then stopped once she saw Ginny's blank expression.

"I had an errand to run after reading Harry's note. I can't believe this. Another Voldermort in the works?" Ginny said sitting down at the table.

"It must be a big deal if half the Order was called off. Arthur went too," Molly said sadly.

"Dad isn't in the Auror department. Why was he called off?" Ginny said staring at her mother.

"Didn't she just say because he was in the old Order?" Hermione glanced at Ginny confused.

"I think I'm going to lie down. All of this is overwhelming," Molly said standing up.

"I'll take care of the dishes, Molly." Hermione volunteered.

"Thanks, dear," Molly said as she left the two of them alone.

"What is with you tonight?" Hermione hounded on Ginny as soon as Molly was out of ear shot.

"What?"

"Not this again, Gin, tell me."

"Draco Malfoy kissed me full on the lips, and I kissed back before I realized what was going on. It was as if I was under a spell," Ginny blurted out.

Hermione stared at her in disbelief.

"I can not believe my ears. What did you just say?" Hermione's eyes were huge as she stood up suddenly.

"I said, Draco Malfoy French kissed me." Ginny didn't flinch at the sound of repeating what happened earlier.

**"I never thought I would say this, but after what I just heard, I need a drink,"** Hermione said.

"Top drawer above the stove, far back corner. They keep Firewhiskey there for emergencies," Ginny said suddenly.

"What?"

"I use to sneak some after they went to bed."

Hermione rubbed her forehead.

"Who are you and what have you done with innocent Ginny Weasley?" Hermione demanded as she found the Firewhiskey.

"I could use a shot too," Ginny said standing up and getting the glasses. She leaned against the counter watching Hermione pour the drink.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Hermione said.

"You know you're starting to sound like Ron again." Ginny smiled a weak smile.

"I know." Hermione admitted, she took her drink and swallowed a big sip before continuing. "You need to explain."

"I went back to the shop to get those gloves. I was the only one in there and ran into Malfoy again. I panicked, thinking he'd get me back from this afternoon, since I was alone. In a way he took me by surprise. He slammed me against the wall and kissed me full on the lips. Sad thing is, before I knew what was happening, I kissed him back. Then, when I realized who I was kissing, I slapped him with the gloves and walked out." Ginny took her drink and finished it.

"I can not believe my ears. Wait, you didn't like kissing him did you?" Hermione's raised eyebrows caused Ginny to look guilty.

"I think I might have."

"I need another drink." Hermione finished her whiskey and poured a second glass.

"You can't be serious." Hermione said as she took another long sip.

Ginny bit her lower lip and looked at the ground before she continued talking.

"I don't know what came over me. I acted like I didn't like it, but I think part of me always wondered what it was like to kiss him." Ginny placed her arms over her chest, crossing them.

"What about Harry? Your future husband?" Hermione exclaimed.

"He doesn't have to know. Its not like I kissed Malfoy first."

Hermione dropped the glass she was holding watching it fall to the counter. Thankfully, it didn't break. Ginny felt even more guilty. If she really didn't like kissing Draco, then why couldn't she stop thinking about it.

"My husband, and your fiance are out on a dangerous mission and you're kissing someone else? Gin, I think you have a lot of thinking to do." Hermione cleaned up her mess.

"I think you're right. I'm going back home."

"I'll stay here with your mum," Hermione paused and stared at Ginny. "Don't worry, I'm not telling anyone." Hermione exclaimed.

"Thanks," Ginny stated.

Ginny should have gone straight home, but found herself in front of Draco's shop once more. She turned on her heels and started walking away.

"Came back for seconds?" He came out of the shadows with his hands crossed.

"No, actually I came back asking you not to tell Harry. He's on a dangerous mission, and doesn't need to worry about me even more." Ginny stated turning around.

"Why would I tell Potter? Hell, why would I tell anyone I kissed a Weaselett?" He grinned as he stepped a little closer.

"I should leave," Ginny started walking off, but he grabbed her arm.

"Get off me or I'll stun you," Ginny pulled her wand out with her other hand and aimed it at Draco.

"One more kiss?" Draco stated.

"I wouldn't kiss a snake," Ginny stated as she pulled free from his grasp.

"You already did." An evil grin formed as he stared at her.

"Again."

"Don't tell me you didn't like it?"

"I of course didn't like it."

"I don't believe you."

"What? Why?" She felt her cheeks turn the same color as her hair.

"Because, I see it in your eyes. You're curious as to why you kissed me back. Is Harry really the one for you?" Draco asked.

"You're engaged," she stated.

"A planned engagement isn't something I had in mind. We're on the rocks anyways," he confessed.

A confused look caused him to explain.

"We're struggling."

A loud crack caused the two of them to turn around. Harry Potter faced Draco Malfoy with sweat on his face. Ginny knew he was angry by the way he was panting.

"Harry? I thought you were gone for a while."

"They let me leave for a few hours to sort things out with you. So it's true. You bloody kissed him." Harry raised his fists, like he wanted to fight the Muggle way causing Draco to laugh.

"I'm not going to fight you."

"Harry, wait. I only came back to Malfoy to tell him to leave me alone." Ginny stood in between them.

"Why are you defending him?" Harry accused.

"I'm not defending anybody! He's the one who kissed me! Not the other way around. And how did you find out?" Ginny demanded.

"I bet Granger told him," Draco stated.

"Yes, Hermione sent me an urgent owl telling me to get here fast. She had a hunch you'd come back to him. Did you like it?" Harry lowered his hands as he faced Ginny, ignoring Draco.

"Of course she liked it, she came back for more didn't she?" Draco laughed. Ginny's fists went in Draco's stomach again as she turned around. Draco hovered over on the ground.

"You B-"

"Don't you dare call my fiance that. I'm sure your fiance would love to know you're kissing other women." Harry got in between his soon to be wife and enemy.

"Go ahead and tell her! I don't care. It's not like she's done it before! I only kissed Weasel to get back at her anyways. Besides, Weasel's the one who kissed me back." Draco's grey eyes glared at Harry as he watched Harry's reaction. Harry slowly turned around.

"You kissed him back?" Harry's face fell as he stared at Ginny.

"Yes, but you have to believe me, Harry, I didn't enjoy it. I only went back to get gloves, and he cornered me out of no where, before I realized it I kissed him back. I only came back here tonight to tell him to leave me the hell alone. Harry, I love you, not him. You have to believe me." Ginny's eyes filled with tears. She paused, and then added "Kissing Malfoy back was a dumb mistake. I'm sorry. I was caught off guard."

Harry turned on Ginny just as Draco finally was able to stand up. Harry then took Draco by his shirt and thrust him against the wall.

"You ever come near her again, and I'm telling your soon to be wife you kissed Ginny." Harry threatened. He could see the fear in Draco's eyes, for Draco was outnumbered. Draco panicked, and nodded his head. Harry let go of him and started to walk towards Ginny. Before he did, he turned around and punched Draco in the stomach watching him fall once more.

"That's for kissing my soon to be wife," Harry stated, defending Ginny's honor.

Harry and Ginny Disapparated together to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Once inside his home, Harry stared at Ginny.

"I know you didn't like it, but that doesn't mean you weren't curious about it."

"Harry, I wasn't even curious about it. I had been curious in school as to what it'd be like if I kissed him, but I'd never do anything to hurt you." Ginny stated honestly. "I was afraid you wouldn't believe me."

"Our relationship's based on trust. I have to trust you, and you have to trust me. I really can't stay any longer, but when I get back from this mission, we're going away for a vacation, just you and me." Harry pulled Ginny close to him and kissed her softly on the lips. Her ginger hair fell from her pony tail and he pushed it back behind her ear.

"Kiss me again," Ginny asked.

Harry kissed her full on the lips, harder this time. He enjoyed it when Ginny kissed him back. When they broke apart, Ginny smiled.

"Now that's one kiss I like."

Harry smiled, gave her one more kiss, and Disapparated.

* * *

><p>A very special thanks to Slytherin Head, my wonderful beta for getting this back to me so quickly. Without her, I'd have many grammar and spelling mistakes in my stories. Thank you so much!<p> 


End file.
